Black End (Legacy Continuity)
Black End is a saucer monster that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History When a second Black Directive came to Earth, he wasted no time with the tactics of his predecessor, and instead sent out the most powerful Saucer Monster to ensure his conquest of Earth, Black End. But first he needed to take out the opposition. So the Black Directive disguised himself as a human and infiltrated the AKDF, planting bombs inside their base, which went off when the plan was complete, destroying much of the base and killing or injuring a few AKDF members. Quickly the main AKDF team caught up to him and took their turns punching the Black Directive right in the face, causing him to spin around in dizziness. "You humans are tough" he said, wiping the blood from his face. Akira Takeshi grabbed the Black Directive by the collar of his shirt and held him. "Do you know how many people your hurt?!" He said, before punching him again. "Yeah..." said Black Directive. "And I'm gonna hurt a lot more.." With that, he pulled out his crystal ball and summoned Black End, who quickly began rampaging throughout the city. Akira dropped the Black Directive and quickly ran towards the monster, transforming into Ultraman Legacy. The Black Directive attempted to escape but unexpectedly, he was gunned down by a single shot from Captain Muramatsu. "You're not going anywhere" the captain said. Shocked, the Black Directive tried to cough out his last words, before he fell to the ground, dead. Meanwhile, Legacy engaged Black End. The monster proved to be powerful, holding it's own against Legacy in physical combat despite it's low mobility. Black End's flames were also powerful, and managed to harm Legacy enough to send him stumbling back. Legacy fell to one knee from the attack, but as Black End closed in, Legacy assumed his Ultraseven duplication form and fired an Emerium Ray at the monster. This harmed Black End but was unable to kill him. As Legacy's color timer began to blink, he changed his Leo duplication form and leaped into the air, performing a Leo Kick and hitting Black End square in the face with it, causing him to explode, thus ending the threat he posed to Tokyo. Abilities * Flight: Black End can fly by retracting his limbs into his orb-like body. * Flames: Black End can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. * Burrowing: Black End can burrow at moderate speeds. * Spikes Arms: Black End can use his spikes in the front as arms to battle his enemy's with. * Retractable Spikes: When needed, Black End can also extend large spikes from the holes covering his body. Trivia * The LD forms Legacy uses in this fight are a reference to Ultraman Leo's series, where Black End originates. * Black End is the final of Dictator's components to have their page completed. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Saucer Monsters Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Black End variations Category:Fire Kaiju